


Family days

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Brother! Nathan Wuornos, F/M, Reader Insert, Sister!Reader, father! Garland Wuornos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- A platonic Nathan x reader? Reader is Nathan’s little sister and just family fluff with him and Garland?





	Family days

With a sigh you stepped out of the small corner bookstore, your jacket hanging from your shoulders as you gripped your bag in your hands tightly to keep it from slipping out of your grip, with your free hand you quickly pulled the door of the bookstore closed, you span around on the heels of your feet, shrugging your jacket onto your shoulders as you put your hand into your pocket and moved your hand around in the pocket, searching its content for the key to the store.

After a couple of moments stood beside the closed door of your work place searching for the keys and then not being able to find them, you dropped your bag to the floor and let out an annoyed sigh, you knew you had the keys on you somewhere so you put your hand into your other pocket, your fingers grazing over something small and cold, a smile spreading across your face as a rush of relief surged through you, you hadn’t lost the key and wouldn’t get yelled at over the phone by your boss.

Something that you’re thankful for as your day had been long and tiring, you were swept off your feet all day, it’s days like today that you missed the quiet moments in the bookstore. However all you wanted to do now was forget all about it and spend some time with your dad and brother to catch up on how things were going, however you were running late for the dinner because you had to stay back for ten minutes to sort something out that your boss had asked you to do, five minutes before your shift ended, which you had mentally cursed him for.

You did however call your dad to tell him the news about you being late, he seemed rather receptive of you being late and had told you that everything will be ready by the time you got to his place.

After locking up the bookstore you leaned down and grabbed a hold of your bag, slinging the strap over your shoulder quickly, you reached a hand out and quickly jiggled the door handle to solidify the fact that you had indeed locked the door, letting out a satisfied sigh you turned around and walked down the steps that lead onto the pavement in front of the store, you, as always parked your car beside the pavement so that you didn’t need to take a long walk to find it and it wasn’t like there is much traffic around the small town of Haven.

You unlocked your car and got in, throwing your bag onto the passenger seat, closing the door as you put the key into the ignition of the car, you paused for a moment and adjusted the mirror and then put your seat belt on and then after a moment or two you started the car, the familiar sound of the engine sounded out as you peeled away from the side of the curb, heading home first to collect the dessert that you had made before your shift had started, upon getting the dessert you headed straight back out and down to your car where you then headed towards your dads home.

Once you had parked your car next to Nathans jeep, you had gotten out, grabbing the dessert as you did so, as to not leave it behind, you held the plastic Tupperware box close to yourself as you closed the door to the drivers side of your car and locked it, as you turned away from your car you noticed that the front door is slightly open, a frown coming across your face.

“What the hell” you muttered to yourself in a quiet voice, it was highly unusual for your dad to leave the front door open, even if it is open a small bit, you turned your head around, looking over both of your shoulders to see if there is anyone around or hiding somewhere just out of sight, not that you would be able to tell from where you stood.

“Okay, [Y/N]” you said to yourself as you turned your attention back to the slightly open door, holding the Tupperware box closer to yourself “you don’t need to worry. Maybe he forgot to close the door” you told yourself, taking a step forwards you tapped your fingers against the box making a small rhythm as you moved closer to the door, as if it would help calm you down and to keep your thoughts from wandering off to some terrible thoughts of your dad possibly being hurt or both he and Nathan being hurt.

As you moved up the steps you couldn’t hear any noises coming from within the building, this put you even more on edge and you finally came to a stop in front of the door, you pulled your lower lip between your teeth, you stared unblinkingly at the door, straining to hear if there are any movements in the house but once again you heard nothing from within, however the smell of a cooked meal could be smelt from where you stood.

You removed a hand from the box that is pressed against your chest and reached out to the door in front of yourself, but a hand shot out from the gap and grabbed a hold of your wrist, causing you to jump back, pulling your wrist away from whoever had grabbed it, you dropped the box that contained the dessert to the floor and let out an ear splitting scream.

“Holy-” you heard Nathan grumbled out, the door swinging open as he stepped out, throwing a flare your way, he had his hands pressed against his ears. You let out a nervous laugh as you leaned down and picked up the box that still had the lid tightly sealed on top of it. Following your brother was your dad, who had his gun in hand, raised and ready to shoot if needed.

“What the hell was that noise?” He asked, seemingly flustered at seeing no prominent danger. Nathan made a noise as he lowered his hands from ears and made a hand gesture towards you.

“He scared me!” you yelled in defence.

“I was just trying to play a joke on her” Nathan shot back, some times it amazed Garland just how much the two of his children were still acting like children when they’re fully grown adults with a life of their own to get on with. Garland lowered his gun, dropping his hands to his side as he looked between the two of you, shaking his head before he turned and headed back to the kitchen. “You scared me to near death, Nathan” you told him as you pushed passed him.

Nathan let out a deep chuckle, the usual one he would do when you were both little and he was planning something, this ended up with him getting a slap to the chest as you looked over your shoulder glaring at him, warning him not to do whatever it is that he is thinking of, “if I need to be honest here,” your older brother started, closing the door gently and following you through the house, “I didn’t expect you to scream that loudly, maybe make a couple of frightened noises or something… But not full blown scream”, you rolled your eyes at him, he should know by now that you hate being scared out of your wits.

“You know I hate getting scared after the last time” you reminded him.

“Last time you nearly broke my nose” he commented as he let out a high-pitched, drawn out whining noise.

“Last time you jumped out of my closet to tickle me.” You gave him a pointed look as you placed the box onto the wooden dining table that had plates and various bowls filled with food set down on top of it, “that was years ago” he huffed out, taking a seat at the table as he placed his hands on top of the table, clasping them together as he looked at you, Garland walked from the kitchen to the living room, with the last plate in his hands.

“I love you two, but I honestly wish you didn’t have this ‘how much can I scare my sibling’ war going on” he told you both as he set the plate down, motioning for you to take a seat, which you did, across from your brother, Garland sat at the head of the table, “I wasn’t even involved in this one” you shot back defensively, “yeah right” Nathan snickered as he grabbed a bowl of mixed vegetables.

“Oh, I love you too dear brother of mine” you told him with a shake of your head, “oh, I know you do.” He responded, winking quickly, Garland cleared his throat, his eyes darting between the two of them, clearly wanting a change of subject, both you and Nathan flashed him your famous 'I am innocent’ smiles.

He looked between the two of you quietly for a while, watching as the two of you passed plates and bowls between each other before placing them back in their places, the very familiar smile on your faces, he missed the times where you and Nathan would run around the house playing, throwing things at each other as you ran passed him, some times he even missed the moments where the two of you would fight over the simplest of things.

“I miss the times when you would both run around having a laugh” you looked from Nathan and over to your dad and then back to Nathan again, raising a brow at him. Nathan cocked an eye brow at you in turn.

“Well” You started, carefully putting the bowl in your hand down onto the table in front of your dad.   
“We could always do that now” Nathan finished the sentence for you, sensing where you were going.

“No. No no, no and no” Garland groaned out as he shook his head, “I had enough of that when you two were little and being rowdy little…” He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence, but a smile graced his lips and you knew that he was only joking about what he was going to say.

You and Nathan shared a blank look before your attentions turned to Garland, “rude” Nathan said, “yeah dad, that’s just rude as all fuck” you teased playfully, Garland let out a small chuckle and shook his head, “sometimes I worry for this family” he muttered out under his breath, no matter how much he tried to cover it up he still had a smile on his face and a playful tone to voice.

A smiled graced your lips as you looked at him, looking out of the corner of your eyes at Nathan a couple of times, you couldn’t believe you wound up with such a great family. “I love you two” you whispered in a quiet, sincere voice. “I love you too” both Nathan and Garland replied at the same time.

Family dinners were always the highlight of your week.


End file.
